


girly things

by Definitelynotaphantomthief



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Lowercase, POV Second Person, i dont think i use any pronouns for naoto in this cuz its second person, i finished this in time with p4g getting released on steam so uh thats pretty neat, i haven’t played golden im too lazy to figure it out, idk i just find second person easier to write, please don’t make fun of me for how they type, pls lemme know of any grammar/spelling issues i can’t read, quarantines rlly getting to me, so it's kinda up to interpretation ig, they might be ooc i’m tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitelynotaphantomthief/pseuds/Definitelynotaphantomthief
Summary: you're not used to any of these girly things.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	girly things

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it. naorise time.  
> anyway i continue to prove myself wrong in saying that i wouldn’t write anymore. i honestly don’t know if i should be proud or not ngl. quarantine rlly makes me wanna kiss somebody. specifically naoto shirogane. but i digress because i always put more words in the notes than the actual fic i should stop that ANyway read to the end for a surprise and let’s hope i figured out how to add photos.

_ rise  ♡ is online  _

_ rise  ♡ : naoto-kun!!!! _

_ naoto is online _

_ naoto: rise-chan. _

_ naoto: how can i help you? _

_ rise  ♡: >:P _

_ naoto: i’m sorry? _

_ rise  ♡ : u should come over!!!! :D _

_ naoto: what for? _

_ rise  ♡ : um _

_ rise  ♡ : i dunno _

_ rise  ♡ : to hangout? _

_ naoto: you want to hang out? _

_ rise  ♡ : that’s what i said :3 _

_ naoto: let me check my schedule. _

_ naoto: i’m available. what time should i come over? _

_ rise  ♡ : u should come  _

_ rise  ♡ : rn ;) _

_ naoto: what? _

_ rise  ♡ : right nowwwwww _

_ rise  ♡ : u don’t need to plan everything  _

_ rise  ♡ : it’s just a spontaneous sleepover  _

_ rise  ♡ : it’l be fun! i promise :-) _

_ naoto: whatever you say. _

_ naoto: i’ll see you soon. _

_ rise  ♡ : yayyyy!!!  ٩ (  ᐛ ) و _

————————————

and that’s how you got here.

sat on the idol risette’s bed in her hoodie because  _ who the heck wears business casual to a sleepover, naoto-kun?  _

while she prepares to put real actual makeup on your face and you’re really not sure why you agreed to this.

something about the way rise acts draws you to her. you’ve always considered yourself hard to sway but anything that this charming girl says makes you melt and-

oh. she’s saying something to you. you should really be paying attention.

“close your eyes, please!”

she’s beaming at you with that show-stopping smile and a small brush in her hand. you don’t even think about the request, you’ve already done it.

the brush rubs the powder against your eyelids. it feels awful and you’d rather be doing anything else but something about the way rise is humming and cupping your face to ground you is making this worth it and  _ this is how people think about their friends, right?  _

you’re not used to any of these girly things. you’ve never liked any of these girly things. you’ve never liked girls. but rise’s different- she’s started brushing something on your cheeks -she’s sweet and friendly- now she’s drawing with something on your eyebrows -you want to be her friend and do normal things like sleepovers and- she’s rubbing something on your lips with her  finger - you open your eyes and she smiles again.

“all done! i decided to keep it simple this time.” she holds up a little mirror and you see your face and you look.... fine. different, but fine, nice even. as if reading your thoughts, she speaks again:

“you look  _stunning._ ”

all the words you want to say are caught in your throat. you can only stare at her face as she admires her hard work.

you need to say something. anything. thank her. show your gratitude.  _ do something-  _

you surge forward and your lips connect.

_ not that. _

you have always thought about things in binary. you’ve never done anything less than meticulously planned. but now you’re kissing rise kujikawa against all of your logic and it feels like the greatest thing in the universe. her fingers grab at your hair and you’ve both fallen back against her bed and there’s nothing you’d rather do more than this but you’re rudely interrupted by the need to breathe. you sit up, gasping, but she stays put, still laying underneath you.

you come to the sudden realization you never asked her to kiss you.

“i-“

“c-can you do that again?”

there’s hesitation in her voice, she’s blushing and covering up her face with her hands and it’s the cutest goddamn thing you’ve ever seen. you try to get your brain to stop short-circuiting to formulate a reply.

“um, sure.”

_ eloquent. _

she sits up, eye-level with you again, and your noses almost touch, she cups your face in her hands, and you’re melting into the touch again. 

“you should’ve done that sooner, naoto.”

she mumbles, and you really can’t trust yourself to say anything coherent so you decide to kiss her because it’s the only way you can explain how you feel. you pull away and she kisses your nose and your jaw and your neck and you think you could get used to this.

you think you might like girly things, just a little.

* * *

(if you’re on mobile n can’t see the drawing: [click here :3](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-Lz2cveh2ZDKsb685IAZTflscE3hBOdjLcdPWQ9I6dk) for a google doc it’s the only way i could get it to work)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: f in the chat the drawing isn’t showing up for me on mobile, u can see it on a computer so if u care enough 👉👈  
> excuse the fact that i can’t draw complex poses also its referenced from this photo: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EMhfmdYWwAEtwrN.jpg and uhhhh yeah  
> i’d say don’t expect anything else but at this point it’s a mystery.


End file.
